


GIFSET: Moustache Husbands

by Emergencytrap



Category: Coco Chanel & Igor Stravinsky (2009), Deadline Gallipoli (TV), Hannibal Extende Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Gifset, M/M, Moustache Husbands, NSFW, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Ellis Ashmead-Bartlett (Deadline Gallipoli) x Igor Stravinsky (Coco Chanel & Igor Stravinsky)For 2019 RARE MEAT FESTSpecial request by @cinnamaldeide ❤️❤️❤️





	GIFSET: Moustache Husbands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts).



> Disclaimer: not my gifs. I'm just the curator.

  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Allure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968082) by [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes)




End file.
